Renata Gets a Raise
Renata Gets a Raise is the twentieth episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot One day at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, the stuffed animals are looking to enjoy a dinner of ravioli prepared by Tito when a "knock, knock" is heard at the door. Milo decides to open the door to see Renata there, who appears to be happy and has some news for the stuffed animals. Tito states that Renata can come inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to tell them what is going on. She decides to sit down and tell the news to them and states that something is happening to her that hasn't happened to her in the years she's been working at the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters and that is her boss Edgar is finally giving her a raise and she is incredibly glad about it and the stuffed animals are happy for her. After telling the stuffed animals her exciting news, she decides that it's time for her to head back to her house and she says goodbye to the stuffed animals and they say goodbye to her. However, one problem gets in her way of leaving and that is a part of her jeans gets stuck underneath the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' door so she decides to move it and with all her might, she does at the cost of her jeans falling off. Renata says that she will get her jeans back the next day, however it is shown that she wasn't wearing an extra pair underneath her jeans, leaving her in a white t-shirt and panties. This specific pair of panties is green, however Renata is oblivious to the fact she is walking to her truck in her panties. She then goes into her truck ready to return home and though she feels her bare legs when on the seat, she thinks that she was wearing shorts underneath the jeans and states that she is always prepared for a predicament, however this time is not the case due to the fact she is driving around in her panties. She finally arrives to her house and gets out of her truck to head inside. At one point, she thinks about her jeans that are left behind at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters hoping that the stuffed animals don't have a problem but then states that she's always prepared for when something like that happens but is oblivious to the fact her glimmering pair of green panties are showing wherever she walks. Renata then makes some chicken-flavored rice as dinner for herself before she goes to bed, after putting it in the microwave, she sits down in a chair on the table located in her house, with her panties still on sight despite the fact Renata is convinced she had come prepared for this type of situation. The chicken-flavored rice and she gets off of the chair for a moment to get her dinner. She then sits down once more after getting it and enjoys the food, describing it as delicious. Renata then yawns not long after finishing her food and says it has been a long day and that it is time for her to shut her eyes and get some rest. However, Renata is so tired from having a long day that she forgets to prepare her professional clothes she wears at the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters and falls back into her bed and her panties take center spotlight as she is laying down on her face. The next morning, Renata wakes up rather than early, just fifteen minutes before work and soon sees her alarm clock and she states that she's going to be late and needs to get ready but doesn't have much time so she heads into the bathroom and sits down on the sink and looks around to see her pair of green panties, rather than shorts and she is shocked by this fact, believing that she was wearing shorts to hide her panties this whole time. Despite finding out this fact, she states once more that there is no time for getting into it as she will be late for work if she does and decides to put a towel on her to hide her panties and hopes that nobody in Stuffedgomery notices and goes into her truck. As she rides her truck, she says "hello" to citizens such as Alphonso, Josh, Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry who reply "hello" back and she soon finds herself arriving at her destination and work place: the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters. Edgar gladly greets her and states that news won't work itself and that she has a scoop in just a few minutes but before then, he will give her the raise she was promised and is also happy that she didn't arrive late but is a little confused on why she is wearing a different outfit which Renata states that she wants to arrive early and Edgar accepts it and states that the raise will be given to her as soon as she gets inside, little does Renata know that the knot on the towel she is wearing is falling apart piece by piece, therefore possibly revealing her panties. Renata's boss Edgar says that there are approximately ten minutes before her first scoop of the day and that in those ten minutes, he has enough time to give her the raise she was promised and he begins his speech and states that though he has not given her a raise in the time working there, he states that this raise is what matters to her after not receiving one for awhile and that he is glad to give it to her. He proudly presents to $10,000,000 and states that this is what she deserves and he goes to proudly give it to her and almost puts it in her hand before the towel's knot unties and the towel itself falls off revealing Renata's panties in which Edgar is shocked by and Renata begins to blush and feel embarrassed. Edgar nevertheless gives Renata the $10,000,000 she was promised as he is a man of his word. He then states afterwards that she should probably put on her professional clothes next time but Renata says that she had no idea that she was wearing her panties from the other night but Edgar states that he will let this little predicament slide as long as she remembers his advice for the next time and then jokes about her wearing green panties which Renata begins to feel embarrassed again, therefore blushing but then Edgar says that it's almost time for her first scoop of the day and that there's no time to waste and to get ready, but Renata says that she's still in her panties and Edgar says that that will have to do for that day and tells her to get to the reporting stage quickly which Renata obeys. Despite still being in her panties, Renata steps out to report the news for what's going on that day in Stuffedgomery. She says that this day in Stuffedgomery has definitely been one of the weirdest days for her but a crazy day in general for the famous Population of Plush, the day has been great so far in Stuffedgomery and that she hopes that no more villains invade and if so, the stuffed animals will help out Stuffedgomery no matter what the cause and that she hopes days like this come often so therefore everyone can stay alive and not worry about any antagonist attacks. The Stuffedgomery citizens cheer but Dexter laughs as he points out that Renata is in her panties which makes her start to nervously blush but tells him that her being in her panties during a scoop will never happen again and that if she is in her panties, it would be in private and hopefully no one will ever look at them and states that Stuffedgomery is stuck with her as a news reporter whether she is in her panties or professional clothes whether they like it or not. Edgar then states to Dexter to never insult or laugh at his employee anymore, whether she's out in the public in panties or not. He says that even though her being publically in panties, she's still the best news reporter in the Population of Plush and they cannot doubt it, Dexter then learns his lesson and states that he won't joke like that anymore. Not long after that, the Stuffedgomery citizens leave the area and Renata states that that day for her was definitely a crazy day but is glad that she earned her raise of $10,000,000 and to see that Edgar really cares for her, Edgar says to not get ahead of herself and not think anything of it but states that she is his best employee in years but then jokes with her that it doesn't matter whether she's dressed up or in a pair of panties, he would never fire her but then states that the reason he'd never fire her is the fact she brings him in a lot of money and Renata tells him "thank you" but Edgar tells her once more to not think anything of it and Renata leaves the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters. Renata leaves in her truck and states that she needs to head back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to grab her jeans as she cannot stay embarrassed in her panties for much longer. Soon the stuffed animals hear a "knock, knock" on the door when she arrives and Milo goes to accept it, in which he sees Renata's head sticking out and Bedtime Bear wonders why Renata's only sticking her head out and tells her to reveal all of herself immediately. She, however states that it wouldn't be right to show herself like this but has no choice to as Bedtime Bear simply gives her a look and after a deep breath, she shows herself completely and Bedtime Bear laughs at the fact she is in her panties and begins to almost tell her of the times that Evan saw her panties but in different pairs but Milo covers his mouth before he can. Renata then says that she is in her panties and that she's not embarrassed anymore of being in them, regardless of them being green panties. She then says that she may have left something behind the previous night and that is her jeans as they were pulled off her and she needs to get them back to hide her panties. Milo states that he saw some jeans by the door and thought that they belonged to someone despite the fact Russell and Broozer tried to use them as a fort in the attic the previous night, covering his eyes due to the fact Renata is in her panties, he gives her the jeans and Renata thanks him and the rest of the stuffed animals and that she'll put her jeans back on as soon as she returns to her house and she walks away with her jeans faced on her front, giving the stuffed animals one more glimpse of her glimmering green panties from her backside and the stuffed animals close up the headquarters' door. She hops in her truck, this time bringing her jeans with her and as soon as she arrives back in her house, she sits down on her chair, no longer being embarrassed of her panties showing. She decides to quickly make dinner for herself before putting her jeans back on and this time prepares some General Tso's chicken for herself and savors every single bite of it and finishes it and then heads off to her room. However, once arriving, as soon as she is about to cover up her panties by putting on her jeans but she gets them off as she is tired and states that she thinks she can spend one more night with her jeans off and the episode ends zooming in on her legs where she puts some blanket on and it moves up leaving her green panties on center spotlight. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Renata Ratcliffe *Edgar Abbott *Alphonso Bassanelli *Josh Hughes *Augusta Brickton *Ricky Repairmore *Olsen Stickham *Melvin Mixer *Gene Projectson *Hubert Diggington *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *Dexter Dabbraccio *David Sullivan *Edna Sullivan *Shawn Sullivan *Alejandro Garcia *Armando Garcia *Adalene Garcia *The Mariachi Band *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Ron Tents *Raul *Cooper *Rob *Roy *Otto *Harness Azikiwe *Mr. Bakersfield *Garrett Golden *Harry Hamilton *Keith Neilson *The Goldfishes *Bradley Powerlifter *Jonathan *Trent Dugmore *Ronnie and Donnie *Lenny Spaceman *Didier Jacques *Calvin Logging *George Grapebottom *Farmer Ferdinand *Osuki *Francois Fournier *Rosamonde Fournier *Bagdemagus Appleby *Paul Moosetrack *William Hoffman *Axel Courtland *Wayne Canyon *Woodwind Sax *Clever *Waddle Isleton *Evan Kelly (mentioned) Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes